A variety of liquid crystal polymer and copolymer compositions are known to persons in the art.
R. W. Lenz et al. in Polymer, 1991, Volume 32, Number 9, pp. 1703-1712, discuss the synthesis of extended rod thermotropic polyesters with polyoxyethylene pendant substituents. One class of thermotropic polyester composition which was shown by Lenz et al. and which was designated as "Series VI" contained alkoxy (e.g., methoxy or ethoxy) or --(OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.n OR', with R' being methyl or ethyl, side chains on a para-phenylene group derived from an analogous hydroquinone reagent and also contained a terephthaloyl group. Such polyesters were indicated as lacking a flexible alkylene spacer unit which was included in earlier polymers designated as "Series IV" which also comprise a linkage: Ar--C(O)OArOC(O)--Ar-- having alkoxy or (OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.n OR' substitution on the central phenylene ring.
British Patent No. 2,161,171 gives another example of wholly aromatic polyesters having liquid crystalline characteristics which can include terephthaloyl, isophthaloyl, and alkoxy-substituted para-phenylene groups as essential components.